There Is Something In The Water
by choirboyandprincess
Summary: What Happens when A truth syrum is Released in the water supply of the S.F.P.D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and helping me know what I need to fix **

**This story is dedicated to Mozzi-Girl because she was my first ever review **

**You are now Det. Mal Fallon.**

It's the middle of summer, and it's boiling. You get out of you cool, air conditioned squad car. The summer sun immediately heats up your body and makes your suit feel like an oven. You do a quick walking and running dash through the doors and into the bull pen. The air conditioner broke again because Kai wanted to upgrade his computer to make it cool him while he played his stupid nerdy games. You cursed Kai and kept walking into your office. Thank god I bought a fan; you put the fan on high and face it in your direction just as Natara comes in.

"Hey Nat what's up?"

"Hey Mal nothing much, I just feel like giving Kai one hell of a punch"

"Ha-ha me too Nat me too,"

You study Natara for one long second. You take in her hazel and gold eyes, her ebony hair that was sticking to the nape of her neck, the way her business suit clings tightly to her body because it is so hot and the way her lips pout slightly when she is thinking. You run a hand through your messy, wet hair. 'Gosh I'm sweating like a pig' you think to yourself. Suddenly Natara places some gory photos of a woman with her head lopped off and knife marks all over her body.

"This is the third murder like this, this month" Natara says with a small pout.

"Have you come up with a profile for him yet Nat?" you ask her.

"Well Mal I sure have, The profile that I so far have come up with for this killer is that she is a woman, late twenties, Caucasian and a large resentment towards women so maybe this killer had breast cancer or someone close to her died from it. I have come to this conclusion that it was a woman because the wrists and feet were bound. If a man did it he would probably have enough brute force to be able to just hold her. I get the feel something to do with breast cancer because the killer has taken quite a lot of care to slice off the woman's hair and breasts. This killing method also is shown across the three other bodies found."

"Good job Nat you're a genius, do you want some water?" you ask her flashing her a quick smile.

"Yes please Mal I'm so thirsty".

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

After a while Mal comes back into the office holding two large mugs with water and ice in them.

"Here you are Nat" he says with a smirk.

You love the way he smiles at you, it makes you feel so happy inside and that you could burst. You realize that you had been thinking about him for ages and that Mal was still holding out a cup to you. You also realize that he is staring at you adoringly. You blush bright red but just smile.

"Thanks Mal" you say with a slight smile.

You both bring the water to you're lips at the same time and you both take a loud gulp. The water feels like a torrent of icy water flowing through a desert. You suddenly realize how thirsty you actually were and you gulp down every last drop. Mal does the same and you breathe out heavily and smile.

"That was so good" thanks mal

He smiles at you and flops on his desk.

**You are now Forensic Tec Kai Kalaba.**

You sit at your desk when all of a sudden Amy bursts into the room.

"Kai" she says with a raised voice

"Where is that test tube that had purple powder in it?" she says with a frantic whisper.

"Oh that, yeah well I poured it into the water supply for the S.F.P.D otherwise know as us, no need to thank me just helping my best pal Ames" you say with a proud smile

She looks at you horrified "Kai that was an experimental Truth serum I was working on to help the officers interrogate people truthfully" she says, panic filling her voice.

"Wait but that's in the water system, and everyone has drunken water today because it is boiling hot, Wait so that means oh my god. I have had some and so have you." You say in a really panicked voice.

**Thanks Guys please review.**

**And Lets just Say things are about to get really interesting.**

**And yes this Story is based on the vortex incident but I will make it different don't worry.**

**Also I do not own the game or any of the characters. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Please Review **

**You Are Now Mal Fallon:**

You are sitting and talking to Natara, but you feel a bit strange, you're getting light headed and a bit dizzy. Suddenly there is the sound of an alarm going off and you try to jump to your feet but you fall off your chair and land on the ground. You look up at Natara and she is sitting there laughing. You poke your head up from the desk and yell out "PEEKABOO" Natara almost falls off her chair from the scare you gave her, but she just sits there laughing. She crawls over to the fan and starts talking into it. The voice that comes out is hilarious it sounds like a Natara robot. You laugh so hard that you get hiccups. Natara picks up a stapler and starts doing a robot walk outside, you here her saying "die you monster" and you walk outside to see Natara peg her stapler at Kai's crotch. She lets out an evil laugh and then runs away and straight into the captain's glass door.

Natara sits there pushing her cheek up against the door and sliding down so that it makes a weird sound. While Natara does that you survey the room. Anna is eating a pencil. Joe and the captain have cleared a space in the bull pen and are using there sliding chairs to have races. You stumble forward and the captain's chair clips you. She slams the back rest on her chair and she makes a car horn sound, before she screams out "Get off the Road Idiot!" Amy sits there with her head submerged in a fish tank trying to eat the fish. And Kai sits there laughing doing a handstand as some other officers are putting boxes on top of his shoes making a 'tower'.

Your vision swims in and out as you reach down to a desk to support you. Someone screams out "PARTY FOUL!" and you watch as an officer jumped off a desk straight into Kai. You laugh and suddenly yell out. "HEY EVERYONE MY NAME IS MALACHI FALLON" everyone suddenly echoes back "hello Malachi Fallon", you smile and finish "ANYWAY I THINK WE SHOULD GO AND PLAY, DRUM ROLL PLEASE" Natara starts smacking her face into a door making a thumping sound which you think is meant to be a drum roll "TRUTH OR DARE!" you finish. Cheers float through the room and everyone pushes all the desks away and forms a large space for everyone to sit down.

**Sorry it's short please review **


End file.
